User blog:Dreli/copying loylee-send me stuff
1: Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed? *2: Do you take the shampoos and conditioner bottles from hotel? *3: Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out? *4: Have you ever stolen a street sign before? *5: Do you like to use post-it notes? *6: Do you cut out coupons but then never use them? *7: Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of a bees? *8: Do you have freckles? *9: Do you always smile for pictures? *10: What is your biggest pet peeve? *11: Do you ever count your steps when you walk? *12: Have you ever peed in the woods? *13: What about pooped in the woods? *14: Do you ever dance even if theres no music playing? *15: Do you chew your pens and pencils? *16: How many people have you slept with this week? *17: What size is your bed? *18: What is your Song of the week? *19: Is it okay for guys to wear pink? *20: Do you still watch cartoons? *21: Whats your least favorite movie? *22: Where would you bury hidden treasure if you had some? *23: What do you drink with dinner? *24: What do you dip a chicken nugget in? *25: What is your favorite food? *26: What movies could you watch over and over and still love? *27: Last person you kissed/kissed you? *28: Were you ever a boy/girl scout? *29: Would you ever strip or pose nude in a magazine? *30: When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper? *31: Can you change the oil on a car? *32: Ever gotten a speeding ticket? *33: Ever ran out of gas? *34: Favorite kind of sandwich? *35: Best thing to eat for breakfast? *36: What is your usual bedtime? *37: Are you lazy? *38: When you were a kid, what did you dress up as for Halloween? *39: What is your Chinese astrological sign? *40: How many languages can you speak? *41: Do you have any magazine subscriptions? *42: Which are better legos or lincoln logs? *43: Are you stubborn? *44: Who is better...Leno or Letterman? *45: Ever watch soap operas? *46: Are you afraid of heights? *47: Do you sing in the car? *48: Do you sing in the shower? *49: Do you dance in the car? *50: Ever used a gun? *51: Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer? *52: Do you think musicals are cheesy? *53: Is Christmas stressful? *54: Ever eat a pierogi? *55: Favorite type of fruit pie? *56: Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid? *57: Do you believe in ghosts? *58: Ever have a Deja-vu feeling? *59: Take a vitamin daily? *60: Wear slippers? *61: Wear a bath robe? *62: What do you wear to bed? *63: First concert? *64: Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart? *65: Nike or Adidas? *66: Cheetos Or Fritos? *67: Peanuts or Sunflower seeds? *68: Ever hear of the group Tres Bien? *69: Ever take dance lessons? *70: Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing? *71: Can you curl your tongue? *72: Ever won a spelling bee? *73: Have you ever cried because you were so happy? *74: Own any record albums? *75: Own a record player? *76: Regularly burn incense? *77: Ever been in love? *78: Who would you like to see in concert? *79: What was the last concert you saw? *80: Hot tea or cold tea? *81: Tea or coffee? *82: Sugar or snickerdoodles? *83: Can you swim well? *84: Can you hold your breath without holding your nose? *85: Are you patient? *86: DJ or band, at a wedding? *87: Ever won a contest? *88: Ever have plastic surgery? *89: Which are better black or green olives? *90: Can you knit or crochet? *91: Best room for a fireplace? *92: Do you want to get married? *93: If married, how long have you been married? *94: Who was your HS crush? *95: Do you cry and throw a fit until you get your own way? *96: Do you have kids? *97: Do you want kids? *98: Whats your favorite color? *99: Do you miss anyone right now? Category:Blog posts